Attack on Gumball
by GumballWattersonzz
Summary: Several hundred years ago, humans were nearly exterminated by titans. Titans are typically several stories tall, seem to have no intelligence, devour human beings and, worst of all, seem to do it for the pleasure rather than as a food source. A small percentage of humanity survived by walling themselves in a city Attack on titan is not mine it is Funimation, Ran out of chars :/


Gumball Lay under a tree sleeping, A small pack with wood and sticks strapped to his back. "Gumball Get up mom and dad might get mad if we dont bring the firewood back" His sister anais had softly said.  
Gumball opened one eye, Looking at his sister, In here white dress, pink sweater, and the red scarf he had given her She hasnt taken it off for years. "alright im up" gumball said as he started to walk away from the tree.  
:DING DOMG DING DOMG: the bell Rang. "ANAIS THE Recon Regiment is coming back from the outside of the walls, We have go see the heroes" Gumball yelled charging off. Anais chased after him. They finally reached the wall gates were the Scouting regiment came back.  
Neither of them could see but they saw a small basket sitting near a house, So they both hopped on top of it and saw the brave men, On there horses... Almost dead.  
Most of them had Bandages across there face or body, Most of them were in someway bleed or broken, They all had a grim look on there face. Gumballs Smile soon faded. He looked behind some of the men and saw a wagon, Full Of dead bodies, So many some bodies were about to fall out.  
Gumball couldent beleive it. He stood there blank faced, A tear ran down his eye. "gumball lets go" his sister pulled him away to the street, the street that lead to there house. Gumball saw the drunks of the Stationary Gaurd. Rocky, Brown, And larry, They did nothing to even see if any crime, Or titans had gotten in.  
"Hey, How could you be sitting there playing cards, When so many people are dieng from titans, in the scouting regiment, Arnt you supposed to look for titans?" gumball yelled. "Rock, Its another one of those kids" larry whispered to rocky. Rocky went to deal with gumball.  
"Kid there is no possible way that titans could get in here, It doesent matter if where in the shishanigan District on the outskirts, The walls are to tall for any titans to get in." rocky said flicking gumball back with his finger.  
"Gumball lets go" anais said in a serious tone, Seeing the look of anger on his brothers face she pulled him back to the main street where the scouting regiment were.  
They began to walk home, After 15 minutes they made it. "hey mom, hey dad" gumballsaid as he sat down. "Gumball what is it you want to do when you get older?" his father had asked. "well dad i really want to join the scouting regim-" He was cut off by his mother yelling at him "SON DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT I? theres ONLY A 2% chance of you living." she scolded gumball. "nicole calm down, its his choice. Now gumball as you know i need to get to work, Today i will be taking a boat out of the walls so i wont be back for some time ok? But when i do get back I will show you what i have been hiding in the basement" gumballs father said, Taking a key neckalce out of his shirt and showing him. "well i better get going" his father said as he walked away. Gumball turned around and frowned at his mother, He began to run towards the main street. "anais, Make sure he doesent get hurt please"  
"Yes mother" she said dashing out the door. As we return to gumball we see him running down an alley "NO please dont, you've already hit me enough" Darwin yelled being pushed up against the wall by the district bullies. Darwin was gumballs only friend other then anais, So they were very close, Gumball knew he had to help him.  
"oh look who it is Gumball, So he wants another beating" The bullies laughed. Gumball charged at the bullies, they were in a fighting stance, Suddenly Anais apeared right behind him, Running at the exact same speed.  
"is that.. A-a-anais? Lets get outta here boys" the bullies leader yelled as they ran away.  
"HAHA they saw me running and they ran away like cowards" gumball exclaimed to Darwin. "Yeah sure they did gumball" darwin rolled his eyes.  
:KASH BOOM: the 3 children heard, Running to the main street to see what happened. They looked up to the top of the wall. A hand, A hand with no skin only muscle and bone, Was clinging to the top of the wall. Many civillians looked scared and confused. The hand looked strained as it pulled the head of the collosal titan appeared it was a normal angry face, With no skin, the teeth were slightly miss placed (I.E: Go here to see what the collosal titan looks like wiki/File:Colossal_Titan_ )  
The wall, The wall that had protected humanity for years, Started to crumble under the mass of the collosal titan, They gate crashed down, Opening a hole for smaller titans(I.E: Go here to see what titans look /shingeki-kyojin-episode-5-eren/weird-titan/ Also titans vary with facial hair and hair like humans) to enter. They did enter, 15 meters, 7 meters, 5 meters, All the diffrent sizes of titans entered, They began to grab people, Eat them, The blood splattered everywhere as they were crushed between teeth.  
"MOM" gumball yelled, He knew there was going to be an evacuation towards the inner city, but they did not have there mother. They both began to run towards there house running towards danger, whilst others ran for gates, and boats to the inner walls. They finally reached there house, Seeing it... Destroyed. the house was wreckage with peices everywhere. Gumball saw his mother, Stuck under stacks of wood from the house. "ANAIS WE NEED TO HELP MOM" he shouted at his sister.  
The two children began to lift as much as they could but they could not do anything. All of the sudden rocky had ran up and tried to help them. The only bad part a 15 meter (meters are measuring there height) titan had spotted them and was coming for them "ROCKY, Kill the titan we will handle the, UNG, house." Rocky nodded to gumball and ran at the titan with his sword and his 3D manuvering device (go here to see the 3D manuvering device, and what it does - wiki/Three_Dimensional_Maneuver_Gear)Rocky stopped in his tracks, He looked up at the titan and saw its demented face, Staring into its eyes, He felt fear Horrible fear (Sorry for all the links but go here to see the titan "Rocky" Saw wiki/Smiling_Titan)  
He couldent do it, Rocky was to afraid to fight the titan. "Gumball Leave, im going to die, my legs are crushed, but son, my beautiful son, LEAVE RUN, live a normal life" Nicoled yelled at gumball "NO MOM, Ill save you... I have to save you" Gumball cried "ROCKY, Take them away"  
Rocky finally unfrozen from fear, ran back to the children and grabb them throwing them up onto his shoulders, He ran, He ran faster then he had ever ran before.  
Gumball Stared back at his mother, The titan had her in its hand, His mother Punched and scratched the titans fist but the titan did nothing, Suddenly the titan lifted its other hand, And placed it over the top part of gumballs mothers body, It twisted its hands... And his mothers body Snapped, Her spine was broken. The titan lifted nicole to its mouth, And Smashed its teeth together having blood fly everywhere.  
Gumball stared frozen, Tears ran down his face, he yelled and yelled, at rocky. Finally they made it far enough from titans that they could stop and sit down."HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WHY DIDNT YOU FIGHT THE TITAN?" Gumball yelled at rocky, He pulled his fist back and swung at rocky.  
Rocky caught it in mid-air, Gumball looked up to actually see rocky in tears " I AM SORRY, I am a coward and was to afraid to fight, IVE never seen a titan before, And as i stared that one down i realised i am nothing but a coward" Rocky Cried. "Children we need to get you to the inner wall" he said in between Cries.  
They hopped on his shoulders and listened to him cry the entire way to the boat.

SO GUYS, what do you think of it? It is inspired by my favorite anime "Attack on titan" I was thinking of making this a story but im not sure, So comment and tell me if this should be a one shot or a full story, Cause i ould love to make this a full story. 


End file.
